


The Dark I Know Well

by Kytaro



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Other, apparently I was a huge Twlight fan, trying to get back in the writing spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytaro/pseuds/Kytaro
Summary: She gave birth to a set of twins. One was chosen from birth.





	

He pulled up to the address she had given him, curiosity tinted with fear coursing through his veins. He hadn’t heard from her in three months since she abruptly stopped talking to him. She avoided his calls, never replied back to his texts and ignored any and all of his attempts to get in touch with her. Now all of a sudden she leaves a message on his voicemail asking him to come see her leaving no details other than an address. He entered the apartment building taking the elevator up to the third floor and walking down the hallway to the door marked 310.

He stood in front of the door for a moment taking deep calming breaths to ease the nervousness that seemed to creep up on him with each step he took. He raised his fist hesitating slightly before rapping his knuckles against the wood. He took a deep breath as he heard the locks click and the doorknob turn. The door slowly opened and a pair of dark brown eyes peeked out under the door chain.

“Taylor.” She whispered shutting the door to unhook the chain and pulling it open revealing the reason she called him.

He sat on her couch with his hands fisted in his hair staring at the coffee table but not really seeing it. She paced back and forth in front of him only stopping when he opened his mouth to say something but resuming soon after when nothing came out. They had been like that for the past ten minutes neither saying anything to the other then Taylor raked his hands over his face and leaned back on the couch and facing the ceiling. He left his hands over his eyes and when he was finally able to form his thoughts into coherent words he broke the silence between them.

“How-how um…how f-far along are you?” So much for all the mental preparation He mentally scolded himself.

“Five months.” She said with out hesitation. She had been biting her nails since she let him in and noticing that they were all jagged quickly dropped her hand. She stood right in front of him and watched for some kind of reaction.

“And you are positive that it’s mine?” he asked needing to be sure before he committed himself to this.

“Yes. I haven’t slept with anyone since you. This is actually the reason I stopped talking to you. I was trying to figure out a way to tell and while also preparing myself for how you would react.” She watched as Taylor sighed and slid his hands off of his face still staring up at the ceiling. He looked down his nose taking her in. He noticed that her hair had gotten slightly longer since he had last seen her, her face was rounder no doubt a result of the pregnancy. Her eyes were as big bright and the same beautiful shade of brown that he remembered. They were the same eyes that had plagued his thoughts and dreams since he first saw them, the same eyes that caused him to miss her after their first night together, the same eyes that he fell in love with.

It was just supposed to be a one-night stand but that small yet prudent fact didn’t seem to register in either of their minds. They couldn’t get enough of each other, one night turned in to two, two nights turned in to a week a week turned into a month, neither wanting to give up what seemed to be the best thing that either of them have ever had. Taylor was planning on making it official between them but she never answered his call to meet him at her favorite restaurant. The worst was assumed by Taylor but his persistent nature kept him from giving up and he called or texted her everyday for the past three months. To the outside world he was borderline obsessive.

He continued his examination of her moving down to her rounded belly that held his child. He sat up in his seat knowing that something wasn’t quite right about his picture. Now, he didn’t know much about pregnancy but he remembered when his friend’s wife was five months pregnant she wasn’t as big as Ellie is now. He came up with a best and worst-case scenario, the best case being she having twins or just a really big baby. Then again if the baby was larger than it should be then it would be hell in the delivery room so he thought that maybe he should label that under worst-case scenario. The worst-case scenario being she was lying and it wasn’t his.

“Are you sure you’re only five months pregnant?” he asked with his right brow raised. Ellie just smiled showing all of those pearly whites. She didn’t answer right away and walked into another room returning with a manila folder in her hand.

“Yes, I am very sure.” She said holding out the folder towards him. He looked up at her as he took the folder from her hands. She continued to grin at him while lovingly rubbing her swollen belly. Her smile -was contagious because he soon felt the corners of his mouth begin to rise. He opened the folder glancing at the contents within. He saw a couple of official documents but a picture Jim clipped to the corner of the papers caught and held his attention. It was an ultrasound photo of two babies positioned in what looked like the Ying Yang sign. _Twins._ He scanned over the documents and confirmed what he saw. She was in fact carrying twins, even better they were boys.

Taylor felt an overwhelming happiness come over him as he got up and went towards her wrapping her up in his arms and hugging her tightly. He placed kisses along her neck and lips moving his hands around to place them on her stomach. He got down on his knees and traced his hands over her rounded belly lifting the fabric of her shirt and placing a tender kiss over the temporary home of his children. My children he thought. He looked up at her noting the tears trailing down the sides of her face and the apparent relief shining through her eyes. He stood up placing his hands on her cheek and wiping the tears away with his thumb. He looked her square in the eye before pressing his lips firmly to hers. He poured all of his feelings and everything he has wanted to say to her into that kiss and felt more tears roll down her cheek as his own mixed with hers.

**4 MONTHS LATE**

_He is to be born this day._

_Are you certain?_

_Absolutely. Tezcatlipoca himself confirmed it, but we have to be careful our timing must be perfect for his brother is to be born on the same day._

_Can’t we just take them both?_

_NO! Only the first-born!_

She looked into the eyes of the man who had stolen her heart in only a few short months as he placed the ring on her finger. She whished that her mother could have made it so she could see her baby girl finally getting married and having a baby, well…having babies.

“With the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the Bride.” The Judge finished with a nod as Taylor stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers. She felt overjoyed to know that this beautiful man before her that was kissing her so passionately was hers and hers alone. Her moment of joy was soon interrupted by the feeling of something warm and wet running down her leg and the strangest pressure in her lower abdomen. She broke the kiss and looked down at the floor seeing a large dark spot on the carpet between her feet.

“Oh shit.” She said before doubling over gasping out loud as the first contraction presented itself to the Lautner family. She gripped onto Taylor’s shoulder digging her nails into his jacket waiting for the pain to pass. Taylor began to panic not knowing what was going on or what to do.

“Ellie? What’s wrong?” He asked. He looked at the floor and saw the spot his eyes widening immensely. He snapped his head up to hers. “You’re going into labor aren’t you?” She nodded feverishly while biting on to her bottom lip to keep from screaming out. “Fuck.” He whispered and looked to his parents for some kind of help. 

“Take them to the hospital, I’ll take care of things here.” Dan said to his wife Deb. By this time the first contraction had ended and she was able to stand up straight. They quickly made their way outside of the courthouse, well as quickly as a pregnant woman can waddle. Taylor helped her slide into the back seat and placed her feet on his lap while his mother got in to the driver side and peeling out of the parking lot as soon as Taylor said they were ready. Another contraction caused Ellie to yell out and grip on to Taylor’s hand nearly cutting off his circulation.

“Make sure you time the contractions, Taylor. So you know how far apart they are.” His mother said. He pulled out his phone and started the stopwatch as soon as the contraction ended waiting for the next one to begin.

They pulled up to the emergency room just another contraction started.

“FUCK!” She yelled out. “Tay-Taylor, it hurts. It hurts so bad.” She whimpered as the tears began to stream down her face.

“I know baby, I know. Just breathe.” He said in a reassuring voice running his fingers through her hair. She complied and began taking in short shallow breaths like the instructors at her birthing class taught her. His mother found a parking spot as close to the emergency room entrance as possible. “C’mon let’s get you inside and the doctors will stop the pain.” She nodded lifting her legs slightly so he could get out of the car. He quickly went around to the other side to open the door for his wife. She sat there for a moment groaning as she waited for the contraction to end before stepping out of the car. Taylor grabbed onto one of her hands and placed the other one on the small of her back. His mother came out with a nurse pushing a wheel chair behind her. They helped Ellie into the chair and wheeled her up to the maternity ward.

On May 13, 2014 at 4:17 in the morning after hours and hours of painful labor Ellie Diane Lautner and Taylor Daniel Lautner became the parents of Taylor Daniel Lautner Jr. and Jacob Maurice Lautner. They were two beautiful healthy twin boys that were almost an exact image of their father.

***THREE YEARS LATER***

Jacob sat on the floor playing with his blue toy truck that his grandpa had gotten him for Christmas. He was so excited when he got it and immediately handing it to his Daddy to open the package it came in. He was so caught up in playing with his toy that he didn’t notice his brother taking his own favorite toy over to the corner of the room.

Daniel held up the toy dinosaur that his mommy had given him for his birthday to show the bright figures in front of him. He thought he was special because no one else could see them not even his twin brother. He was glad that he had something to himself, something that he didn’t have to share with his brother. He began pointing out all of the great stuff about his toy, like how it roars really loud and no matter how many times he dropped it or where he dropped it, it will still worked. The figures ask him more questions about his toy seeming very interested in what he had to say, unlike his parents. His mommy always seemed so sad all the time even though she tried to hide it when she would play with him and his brother. His Daddy was always gone so most of the time he’d only see him on the computer or in the pictures around the house.

Daniel always felt sad when the figures said that they had to leave he always felt like his best friends were leaving him and he didn’t know when they were coming back. They assured him that they would be back tomorrow in that very spot. He hung his head but nodded nonetheless as the figures began to fade away.

Jacob watched with saddened eyes as his brother got to his feet and made left out of the room. Jacob didn’t like when his brother was sad, he didn’t like it when anyone was sad. His mommy was always sad but he knew it was just because she missed Daddy. He looked down at his toy thinking about how happy it made him and thought if it made him happy maybe it would make Daniel happy. He picked up his truck and left the room trying to find his brother. He found Daniel curled up in their mother’s lap as she rubbed his back and hummed the lullaby she always sang to them at bedtime. Jacob climbed upon the couch and sat on his knees handing his truck out to Daniel.

“Herwe Danyol. Yew be happy now.” Jacob said with a hopeful glint in his eye. Daniel reached out and took the toy truck sitting up in his mother’s lap. He looked over the truck trying to find out what was so great about it, why his brother loved this toy so much. As far as Daniel was concerned it had nothing on his dinosaur. It didn’t roar it or anything, it only had a loud and annoying siren that always made his ears hurt. He considered throwing the truck on the floor when he saw something bright shine from out of the nursery. He climbed out of his mother’s lap and made his way back to up the nursery as quickly as his little legs could carry him.

“YEW BACK!” Daniel shouted seeing the figures in the corner.

_Yes. We can’t stay long though._

“Why not?” he asked not liking the fact that they weren’t staying.

_Because little one, we have something very important that we have to do. But we promise that we will return and stay all day tomorrow._

Daniel hung his head feeling sad again that his friends weren’t staying longer.

_We just came back to tell you something…_

While Daniel listened to the figures his mother stood outside of the door holding Jacob in her arms watching her other son with concern all over her face. Knowing that because of their young age her children could see and speak with earth bound spirits but the fact that Jacob didn’t seem to show any signs of being able to see that Daniel was seeing began to really worry her. She placed Jacob on the floor of the nursery by his toys and closing the door leaving it cracked slightly before heading over to her bedroom.

Taylor was lying down on the bed with his hands behind his head watching the highlights of the football game he missed last night. He scrambled out of the bed when he saw his wife come into their room looking out of sorts.

“What happened what’s wrong?” He asked anxiously.

“I’m worried about Daniel.” She answered walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. Taylor relaxed walking around the bed and sighed as he sat next to her.

“Ellie he’s fine. You said it yourself, it’s not unusual for babies to see ghosts.”

“Yes but why can’t Jacob see them?” she asked with a seriously worried look on her face.

“I don’t know, maybe they don’t want him to see them, or he does see them and is just ignoring them?” He explained.

“But-“ She started before Taylor interrupted.

“Elle, he fine, as long whoever is here doesn’t harm him in ANY WAY, there is nothing to worry about. Okay?” He finished raising his voice slightly making sure whatever entity was around heard his implied threat. He gently pulled her face towards him and waited until she nodded to press his lips to hers. “Now, those boys are three years old. I don’t know about you but think that it’s about time we started working on another one.” Ellie just smiled at her husband and his newest excuse to have sex before pressing her lips back to his.

He placed his hand on her neck as he guided her down the bed. He ran his hand down her shoulder over her breast and hip stopping at the back of her knee hooking her leg over his hip as he shifted to lie on his back. She moaned in his mouth feeling his erection push through his gym shorts and her pants. She moved her hand over his chest and down between them. She lifted her body slightly and slipped her hand under the waistband of his shorts wrapping her hand around his large member. He groaned loudly as she gripped him tightly and began stroking him.

He slipped his hands underneath her shirt cupping her breasts kneading them roughly. He then raised her shirt over her breast and pulled the satin bra down exposing the flesh before taking the large mound into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over the hardened bud causing her to moan out in pure ecstasy. She arched her back pressing her chest further into his mouth.

“Mommy? Daddy? What are you doing?” said two little voices simultaneously from their bedroom door. Both parents froze, slightly mortified that their children had caught them and turning an outstanding shade of red as a result. Ellie tried to inconspicuously maneuver her arm to hide the fact that their father’s mouth was still wrapped around her right breast.

“N-nothing sweetie. Mommy and Daddy were just hugging each other. Go back to your room okay?” Ellie stammered unable to come up with a good enough lie. She pulled her shirt down and lifted her hips slightly letting Taylor tuck himself back in his shorts before rolling off of him. She sat up to make sure the twin boys were leaving out of the room.

“Mommy I’m hungry.” Daniel said.

“Okay, I’ll start dinner in a few minutes just go back and play in your room.” She replied watching as he nodded and walked back out of the room. Her head dropped in her hands as Taylor rubbed her back soothingly. She groaned as she dropped her head into his stomach. “That was so horrifying.” She said as Taylor wrapped his arms around her and drawing random designs across her back.

“It was bound to happen sometime. Supposedly every parent goes through that at some point in time.” He said with a smile. Ellie groaned again before shifting her body upwards in a more comfortable position placing her head on his chest and listened to the beautiful sound of his heartbeat. Suddenly a large grin spread over her face and she pushed up off of his chest to look him in the eye. “What?” he asked.

“You’ve got some explaining to do.” He looked at his wife confused at what he would need to explain about. He sighed remembering the deal they had made three years ago a few months before the twins were born that when it came to things like potty training and ‘the talk’ she would take the girls and he would take the boys.

“They’re too young to really care. I highly doubt their even going to ask about what we were doing.” He said sitting up watching as his wife got up and started headed for the door.

“Oh but that is where you are wrong my sweet. They both have my persistent curiosity and your excellent memory so you can be sure, they will ask.” She replied with a smug smile pecking his lips and grabbing his ass before walking out of the room.

**FIFTEEN YEARS LATER**

“TAYLOR DANIEL LAUTNER JR. GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!” Ellie yelled from the living room downstairs.

“Damn, she sounds pissed. What did you do this time?” Jacob asked his brother as he finished up his math homework.

“Probably didn’t put the trash can back at the right angle or something. I swear those damn pregnancy hormones trigger some “blame Daniel” gene or something.” He said getting up from his desk chair and heading out of the room to find his mother. He trotted down the stairs into the living room only to stop short at the foot of the stairs.

His mother stood with her arms crossed over her large belly and a glare on her face that would make even the most cutthroat pirate want to wet his pants. His father was in a similar position only sitting down. Daniel could see the hard muscles rippling underneath his father’s shirt and felt the fear take over his body causing him to become completely immobile. What really caught his attention however, were the two police officers standing ominously by the door.

“Go on man, they’re just going to get even more pissed off if you just stand there.” Jacob said pushing his twin brother forward. Daniel stumbled forward as Jacob continued to push him not wanting to face the wrath of his parents.

“Y-y-yes m-ma’am?” he stammered stopping a good distance away from his parents.

“Sit.” She said not taking her eyes off of him as he slowly made his way over to the couch. They stared at him for a moment before his dad stood up and began pacing the floor in front of him.

“Explain to me why these police officers came knocking at my door telling me that my son is under arrest for armed robbery and attempted murder.”

“WHAT?” Jacob shouted from behind the couch completely unbelieving that his brother could do anything that horrid. He looked down at his brother noticing the smirk plastered on his face.

“You can’t arrest me with out a warrant.” He said to the cops standing at the door. His father pulled a paper from his back pocket and tossed it on the coffee table in front of him. He unfolded the paper and saw the words ‘warrant for arrest’ in large print on the top of the document. His brow furrowed as anger flared as he read over the paper seeing that he was in fact being charged for attempted murder. Just then a familiar voice decided to enter his mind.

_They can’t prove it._

“I know they can’t.” Daniel said out loud. His father looked at him confused.

“Who can’t do what?” Taylor asked. Daniel looked up at his dad staring him in the eye.

“They can’t prove that I did it.” He said.

“Apparently they can if there is a warrant out for your arrest Daniel.” His mother shouted coming around to stand next to his father.

_She wouldn’t know._ The voice sneered.

“How would you know _Mother?_ He sneered.

_“Excuse you?”_ she said to him incredulously.

“I guess you’ve been watching the ‘Law & Order’ marathon again and now all of a sudden you know _everything_ there is to know about the judicial system.” Ellie turned to her husband.

“I know he ain’t talking _me_ like that.” She said to her husband her southern accent beginning to come out. Taylor just placed a calming hand on her lower back knowing that her anger was not something he wanted the cops to witness. “Little boy I suggest you watch yourself. I don’t give a fuck if the cops are right at the door I brought you into this world and I won’t hesitate to take you right back out.” During her rant she leaned her body over the coffee table to get closer to his face to better get her point across. Taylor had to grab onto her arm to keep her from falling over and possibly killing their son. All the while the voice in his head continued to speak.

_She doesn’t really care about you._

“Go ahead, I’m right here.” He said getting up from the couch and moving around the coffee table to the space between the sofas and the kitchen. His mother followed his movements with her eyes.

“Don’t _test_ me boy!” she said through her teeth.

_It was always about Jacob or Angel._ Daniel’s breathing began to accelerate, his heart beating at an unnatural pace. His hands began to shake the more the voice spoke to him. _You were always last on her mind._

“You couldn’t hurt me even if you wanted to.” Daniel spat. “You’re too scared.” Taylor stepped around his wife blocking her from Daniel’s view when he noticed the evil glint in his son’s eyes. Daniel’s eyes snapped to his father at the first movement he made. He just smirked at his father’s obvious over protectiveness. It’s not like he would actually hurt his mother…would he?

_Why not?_

“What?” Daniel asked

_It’s not like she’s actually arguing against these accusations._

“Wh-“

_Tell me Daniel. Do you remember hearing her yelling or arguing with someone before she called you downstairs?_

“N-no.” Everyone just looked at him confused. They didn’t know whom he was talking to or what they were talking about.

_Exactly! So what makes you think that she really cares for you?_

“She’s my mother, she has to care.” Ellie pushed around her husband feeling that motherly instinct when she saw the sad look on her son’s face.

_Mother’s disown their children all the time._

“Daniel? Baby, W-who are you talking to?” Ellie said taking a couple of steps forward only to be pulled back by her husband when Daniel looked at her like he wanted to kill her.

“Did you want me?” he asked his mother. She looked at him baffled.

“What? Of course I wanted you.” She said.

_She’s lying._

“Liar.” He whispered.

“Daniel I’m not lying. I love you. I’ve loved you from the moment I found out I was pregnant with you.” She cried. The tears began cascading down her cheek at the absurdity of this situation. Not fifteen minutes ago she was sitting on the couch with her husband watching a movie while he gently caressed her belly that held their fourth child. Now she was standing in the living room as her son was about to be taken to jail on outrageous charges and being accused by that very son that she didn’t want him, like she never cared about him.

“You’re lying. You’re LYING! STOP lying to me!” He ran his hands through his hair gripping at the roots.

Jacob watched on in fear of what was happening to his brother. Why was he acting like this? Who or what was in his head that was causing him to go all ape shit all of a sudden? He slowly walked up to his brother to try and talk some sense into him but the moment Jacob placed his hand on Daniel’s shoulder he immediately retracted it in receiving the most murderous glare from him. He began backing away with Daniel following him step for step ignoring the calls from his parents behind him.

Faster than he could blink Daniel’s hand shot forward wrapping around Jacob’s neck lifting him at least three inches off of the floor. Taylor jumped over the coffee table and the couch hurdling towards Daniel in an effort to pry his hands off of his brother’s windpipe.

“This is _your_ fault. All of this is _your fault._ ” Daniel seethed as Taylor tugged at his son’s arm. Surprised at how much stronger his son seemed to be Taylor continued tugging until finally deciding to put him in a chokehold. Wrapping his arm around Daniel’s neck Taylor used all of his strength and yanked Daniel off of Jacob. Jacob fell to the floor gasping and wheezing for the much-needed oxygen as his mother ran over to him kneeling down as much as she could and began stroking his hair asking if he was okay.

One of the officers ran up to Daniel still being restrained by his father and pulled his hands behind his back clapping the handcuffs around his wrists. Taylor released his grip when the officers had a firm grip on Daniel.

“Don’t hurt him!” Ellie yelled as the police officers dragged her son out of the house with Taylor following. Undiluted fear and panic took over Daniel’s being as soon as he crossed the threshold. Jacob got up from where he was lying still coughing slightly and helped his mother to her feet before bolting out of the door after his brother.

“Dad please! Don’t let them take me! Please! Jake! Help me please Jake! I didn’t mean it. They told me to do it, I didn’t want to but they forced me to do it!” Daniel cried out as the tears began to fall down his cheeks. Jake stopped in between Daniel and the police cruiser placing a hand on his brother’s chest.

“Who? Who made you do it?” Jacob placed his hands on Daniel’s shoulders and shook him slightly urging him to tell him whom he was talking about. Daniel leaned forward and put his lips to Jacob ear.

“Quaxolotl.” Daniel whispered before the cops moved Jacob out of the way and placed him in the backseat of the cruiser. Daniel never took his eyes off of Jacob as the cruiser began to pull away using willing him to understand. Daniel needed help. Not just legal help though, there was something wrong going on in his head and he knew that Jacob could tell there was something strange going on with him.   
Jacob watched utterly confused as the cruiser his brother was in slowly began to disappear down the street. He turned around and saw his mother sitting in one of the lawn chairs with her hands over her eyes sobs racking through her body shaking her entire frame. His father was standing next to her rubbing a hand over her back with his phone pressed to his ear no doubt talking to his lawyer. He racked his brain trying to figure out where he has heard that name before.

He walked back into the house mind racing a mile a minute trying to remember. He knew that he heard it somewhere because the moment the name left Daniel’s lips he felt that sense of recognition flow through him. As he walked through the living room his eyes glanced to the painting of a group of Aztec warriors kneeling in front of Xochiquetzal the Goddess of Love. Something automatically clicked in his head causing him to bolt up the stairs to his bedroom. He scooped up his backpack dumping it’s contents on his bed and frantically began sifting through the mess of folders and papers trying to find his World history folder. When he didn’t find it in the pile he rushed over to his desk almost tearing it apart searching for that damn folder.

With a cry of relief he found it lying on the floor next to his desk. He ripped open the folder and began frantically searching for the report he wrote on select Aztec Gods and their relation to medical diseases. He scanned through the report until he found the portion on Quaxolotl.

{‘Quaxolotl if the Goddess of Twins. She has a split personality. Her name signifies 'Split at the Top' and her image parts into two heads. This bifurcated Goddess is concerned with twins and duality. And possibly also schizophrenia.’}

“My brother is schizophrenic? How the hell did I not see this?” Jacob asked himself out loud, he didn’t know that his mother was at the door until she spoke.

“What?” she asked. Jacob whipped around noticing her puffy eyes and the tear stains on her cheeks. He gestured for his mother to come in with his father not too far behind.

“Daniel, he- before they put him in the car he told me that ‘Quaxolotl’ made him do it. Quaxolotl is an Aztec God associated with split personalities and schizophrenia. I know because I did a report on Aztec Gods and their relation to medical diseases.” he handed the report to his father and began pacing the floor “Now that I think about it I remember that when we were younger Daniel used to talk to himself like he was doing today…” he trailed off as he sat down in front of his computer and pulling up the internet browser. He typed schizophrenia in to the search engine and clicked on the first link that looked promising. His parents got up from the bed and stood behind him. “There are three types of schizophrenia...” He said more to himself than his parents. “Catatonic, Paranoid and Disorganized, I going to say that Daniel is more Paranoid schizophrenic because he’s showing the signs more for that than the others.”

“So what does that mean? I mean he could issue an insanity plea or something right? That way he wouldn’t have to go to prison and he could get some help?” Ellie asked looking for any way to keep her baby out of prison.

“I don’t know.” Taylor said. “I’d have to talk with Riley about that.”

“Either way, even if they don’t send him to prison they’ll send him to a mental hospital.” Jacob said spinning in his chair to face his parents.

“Well that’s better than prison. At least he can get some help there.” She said sitting back down on the bed. Jacob just nodded in agreement.

“So what do we do now?” he asked after a moment of silence. His father sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

“Well. Right now all we can do it wait until tomorrow. I’ll talk with Riley and make sure we do all that we can to keep him out of prison. When you did that report do you remember anything about that God being able to possess someone?” Taylor asked. Jacob shook his head turning back to his computer.

“I don’t think so but I’ll look it up.” His parents nodded before exiting out of the room and into their own.

“Do you really think that some ancient deity has really taken over our sons mind?” Ellie asked Taylor as they lay down on the bed.

“Not really but you never know.” He replied as she placed her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her placing one on her belly rubbing gentle circles on it. They sat like that for a few minutes before he felt something wet on his chest and heard a sob escape Ellie’s lips. She gripped tightly onto his shirt as the sobs increased in tempo and strength. Taylor ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down.

“I want him back Taylor. I want him here, safe at home with us.” She said when her sobs subsided enough for her to speak.

“I know baby I know, I want him here too. He hasn’t even been gone that long and I already miss him.” He said with a slight chuckle. He continued to stroke her hair until he noticed her breathing become even and heard her soft snores. He got a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that this was just the beginning of something absolutely awful that is yet to come. He pressed his lips to his wife’s hair as a tear rolled down his cheek.

***

_Taylor Daniel Lautner Jr. was found not guilty by reason of insanity but court ordered to be placed in a mental facility until deemed stable enough to intervene with normal society._

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

He tucked the last of his letters in the waistband of his white pants and looked around the room that had been his hone for the past seven years. Today was the day that he would finally leave this God forsaken hellhole. He has had nothing but time to think, and that is never a good thing for a person with evil voices in their head. Over the years those voices seem to have gotten the best of him and convinced him that his brother was at fault, his brother was the cause of everything that had happened to him.

He walked over to the window looking down at the ground that was two floors down. He took one last look around the room before taking a deep breath preparing himself for his escape. He grabbed the sheet off of the bed and wrapped it around his hand. Taking a deep breath he pulled all of his strength into his right arm and struck the glass window shattering it completely.

The alarms went off instantly and he knew he didn’t have much longer before the security guard came running into his room. He kicked the rest of the glass out before pushing himself out of the window. He landed on his feet with an ominous sounding crack. Pushing himself up with a grunt he didn’t look back as he ran tom the building limping harshly on his left leg.

***

Jacob adjusted his tie in the mirror and smoothed out the wrinkles on his shirt as a pair of small hands wrapped themselves around his waist. She placed her head between his shoulder blades as she took in his sweet scent. He spun around placing one hand on her waist and the other one under her chin. He looked into her eyes that held so much pain, so much heartbreak but at the same time so much power and determination. He felt pride in knowing that she chose him, she chose to be his. The moment she said ‘yes’ he knew that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

“I love you Leah.” He whispered. She smiled a knowing smile.

“I love you too Jacob.” He pressed his lips to hers feeling that warm sensation that he always felt when he kissed her course through his body.

She wrapped her hands around his neck pushing her body closer to his and in turn deepening the kiss. He ran his hands over her hips and down the back of her thighs and hoisting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started moving towards their bed knowing they had plenty of time before his parents showed up.

DONG-DONG!!!!!

They both groaned at the sound of the doorbell cursing whoever was at the door. Leah unwrapped her legs from Jacob’s waist and he set her down on the floor groaning again when he saw the rather large bulge protruding from his slacks. She looked down and felt a wetness begin to pool in her center thinking about all of the things she could do and has done with the shaft of flesh hidden underneath those pants. Jacob placed his hand under her chin lifting her face up to meet his.

“The things you do to me woman.” He said before pressing his lips against hers. She smiled into the kiss breaking away a moment later when the doorbell rang again.

“I’ll get the door. You take care of…that.” Leach said with a chuckle gesturing to his crotch. He smiled as she watched her walk out of the room. He turned back towards the mirror readjusting his clothes all the while filling his head with unappealing images to calm down his best friend. Once that was taken care of he grabbed his wallet and keys heading towards the door. A high-pitched scream caused him to drop everything and run downstairs faster than it seemed possible for a human.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his brother Daniel with one arm around Leah’s neck and a revolver in his other hand pressing it against her temple. Tears were streaming down Leah’s face as Daniel pressed the gun deeper into her head the moment Jacob came into view.

“Daniel. W-what are you doing here? When did they release you?” Jacob asked eyes glued to the gun pointed at his fiancé’s head.

“It’s your fault. Everything is your fault.” Daniel said. Jacob thought he heard a double pitch in his voice but shook it off as nothing.

“Let her go Daniel please. I don’t’ know what you’re talking about but just let her go.” Jacob pleaded taking a step forward. Daniel took a step back tightening his grip in Leah’s neck. Jacob felt the fear take over his entire being. He needed to get Leah away from his brother, needed to make sure she was safe.

“Stay back!” Daniel snarled. “I’ll shoot her I swear I will.”

“Please Daniel, please don’t. Whatever this is, whatever is going on we can talk about it, just let her go.”

“Daniel?” a voice said from the door. Daniel whipped his head in that direction seeing his mother and father standing at the doorway. Ellie tried to run up to him to embrace him in a hug but was unable to because her husband who had his eyes glued to the gun in his son’s hand was restraining her. “What’s going on?” she asked. Jacob took advantage of his brother’s sudden distraction to try and pull Leah from him. Daniel saw Jacob’s movement out of the corner of his eye and turned the gun on Jacob stopping him in his tracks.

“Don’t move!” Daniel yelled pulling back the hammer on the revolver until it clicked.

“NO! Don’t please-” Leah shouted before Daniel yanked her backwards cutting off her pleas.

“Shut up!” he hissed in her ear before glaring back at his brother.

“Please Daniel, just let her go an talk to me we can’t resolve this if you don’t tell me what’s going on?” Jacob pleaded with his brother as Daniel just shook his head.

“No, no I’m done with talking. Talking is what got me here. All those stupid so called doctors kept talking to me when I just wanted to be alone. All the lawyers kept trying to get me to tell them how I did it no matter how many times I told them I didn’t remember. All the while those voices they…they wouldn’t leave me alone. They wouldn’t stop talking to me, wouldn’t let me just have one moment of peace. I don’t want to be some psycho, I don’t want to be categorized for the rest of my life as that famous guys screwed up kid.” During his little speech Daniel absentmindedly released his hold on Leah and Jacob quickly grabbed onto her hugging her tightly and pulling her behind him when Daniel turned back towards Jacob pointing the gun right in his face. “But those voices did help me with one thing. They helped me realize that if it wasn’t for you, Jacob I wouldn’t have been forced to live in that crazy house for seven fucking years!”

“How- what did I do?” Jacob asked confused.

“That’s just it. You didn’t do anything. You just sat there and let them take me away. You didn’t even _try_ to help me. You were just going to let your own brother, your twin brother rot in some God forsaken mental hospital!”

“I did help! I’m the one that figured out that you were schizophrenic. I’m the one that gave the lawyers a viable reason to keep you out of prison. I didn’t want to see my brother get hauled off to God knows where, where there would be a chance that I’d never see him again. I didn’t want you to go somewhere where there would be a high chance that you could get killed because you could lash out for no reason, because you were different.” Jacob’s voice shook slightly at the end.

“But they did. They took me away from my home, my family all because of you!” Daniel shouted.

“Daniel,” his mother started stepping around her husband. “Baby, we knew that by send you to the you would be better off because we knew that you would get some kind of help. Jacob did what he could, hell he did more than the rest of us combined.

_That’s a lie._ Daniel gripped at his head when he heard that voice again.

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” he screamed out. Jacob whispered to Leah telling her to go into the bedroom and lock the door. She protested at first but went upstairs nonetheless. 

Never. We’re not the ones you’re after, he is. The voice sneered. Daniel let out a menacing growl pointing the gun back at Jacob. He didn’t notice that his father had snuck around behind him in an attempt to pull the gun away from him. Taylor reached out to grab the arm that was holding the gun when Daniel turned on him.

“Daniel!” Ellie shouted.

“Give me the gun Daniel.” Taylor said.

“I can’t do that Dad.” Daniel answered.

“Why not?” Taylor asked.

“I just can’t. This has to be done. Those responsible must pay for their actions.” Jacob threw his arms around Daniel’s neck putting him in a chokehold.

Daniel threw his hands up grabbing onto Jacob’s arms trying to pry them away from his neck. Jacob began pulling Daniel backwards toward the wall so that he could get the gun out of his hand. Daniel swung the gun backwards until it connected with Jacob’s skull causing him to yell out and loosen his grip slightly. Daniel took advantage of this twisting himself out of Jacob’s grip but Jacob grabbed on to his wrist before get away completely. He bent his wrist backwards pointing the barrel away from his face.

Jacob beat Daniel’s hand against the back of the couch until he released the gun letting it drop to the floor. The moment it dropped Jacob kicked the gun some where behind him just as Daniel threw his fist forward connecting it with Jacob’s nose hearing the satisfying crack of the bone breaking. Jacob covered his hands over his nose groaning in pain just as Daniel lunged at Jacob knocking him to the floor. They both began punching and shoving each other trying to get the upper hand. At one time Daniel tried to lunge for the gun on the floor only to be pulled back by Jacob.

Daniel began to get the better of Jacob and pushed him as hard as he could making him hit his head against the wall knocking him temporarily unconscious. When Jacob came to he opened his eyes to Daniel standing above him panting heavily with the barrel of the barrel of the gun staring him in the eye.

“Don’t fight the inevitable Jake. You must accept the consequences of your actions.” Daniel seethed.

“Daniel, please. You don’t have to do this.” Jacob pleaded.

“Yes I do. You took my life away. I could have had what you have. I could have had a wife and kids, but now, now that I’ve been classified as some psycho who the fuck is going to want me? And it’s all because of you. Now I’m going to take your life just as you took mine.” Daniel said with tears beginning to roll down his cheeks as he pulled back the hammer on the revolver.

“Daniel, please.” The tears began to spring out of Jacob’s eyes as well. Daniel wrapped his index finger around the trigger squeezing it slightly.

“Goodbye brother.”

BANG!

Jacob looked on in horror as his brother slowly fell to his knees before falling face first into the carpet. He looked up to see his mother holding a gun in her shaking hands. She dropped the gun like a searing hot piece of metal. She took a few steps back before falling on the ground sobbing and mumbling, “What have I done? Dear God what have I done?” 

Jacob looked back down at his brother feeling utter despair and sadness wash over his entire being seeping through his skin and muscles deep into his bones. He began sobbing uncontrollably as he turned Daniel onto his back. With a shaky hand he lightly ran it over Daniel’s face closing his eyes before dropping his head on his brother’s unmoving chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm horrible at summaries. Anyways, I wrote this story years ago. I believe it was for a challenge another writer set but I don't remember. Don't ask why I wrote this I don't even know. It was an interesting Idea at the time, I even did research of Mayan or Aztec gods to work with this. Any who! I hope you liked it! Don't be afraid to let me know! THANKS FOR READING!!!


End file.
